I'll Be there
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermoine is going through a real tough time, especially now that her parents might get a divorce. She looks for help from her friends and actually gets it from where she least expects it. FIRST PERSON POV!
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the fabulous J.K. Rowling has created. I am not fortunate enough.  
  
A/N: Hi y'all, it's Always Hopeful here... again. I know I should not be starting a new fiction, but this idea was just itching to get out. I'll still write my Labyrinth stories, no fear of that. I hope you like my fic. Just remember, this IS the first person POV, so be prepared for pure crap ahead.  
  
Bloody hell. Is today the day that I think it is? Crap, it is. It's time for me to get up. I have to catch the train for Hogwarts.  
  
For those of you who don't know me, I'm Hermoine Granger: excellent student and Head Girl of Gryffendor house for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This shall be my seventh and final year at Hogwarts and I am thrilled. Don't get me wrong, of coarse. I'll miss my friends and all my teachers. But I feel confident about moving on in the world.  
  
I slowly climbed out of my bed and studied myself in my vanity mirror. Why do they call these 'vanity' mirrors, anyway? I'm not vain, am I?  
  
Anyway, I'm still here, the same old Hermoine! Big, puppy dog eyes, big, poofy hair... big everything! I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to seem that my parents had already started eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," I said as cheerfully as I could.  
  
"Morning, princess," they chorused. I hate it when they call me 'princess'. It makes me feel so childish.  
  
"Looking forward to your final year at Hogwarts?" my father asked.  
  
"Of coarse," I replied.  
  
"Now, don't forget, your Grandmother Hattie is coming next month, so be sure to let Professor Dumbledore know you will be needing a day pass from Hogwarts so you can see her," said my mum.  
  
I tensed. Grandmother Hattie? On no, my mother said the words. I looked at my father, who now had a huge frown on his face. I had trouble swallowing he lump of tears accumulating in my throat.  
  
You see, my parents have been fighting a lot lately, mostly about my grandmother. Dad said she's an old witch, pardon the pun, who completely controls everything my mum does. Then, she rebuttals by saying he knows nothing of the type of pressure she is under. It goes into more detail, but I don't wish to bore you with that.  
  
"Your... mother?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes dear, my mother," mum replied, staring hard at my dad. "She wants to see our daughter, is that so bad?"  
  
"No, of coarse not," scowled my father. "After all, she criticizes you enough, why not out daughter?"  
  
"Dan, not in front of Hermoine," scolded my mother.  
  
"Well, maybe we can discuss this tomorrow, or better yet, when your mother gets here. Lord knows she needs a serious wake up call." My father threw his napkin down on the table, pushed back his chair, and stormed out of the room.  
  
My mother stood, picked up her plate, placed in on top of my fathers, looked at me sorrowfully and smiled.  
  
"You better get your luggage, dear," she said. "You don't want to be late for your train." She silently retreated to the kitchen with the plates, like a dog with its tail between its legs after being kicked by its master.  
  
The car ride there was dead silent. As I sat in the back seat, I watched my parents intently. My father sat, head straight ahead, with the few exceptions of lane changes and such. My mother stared silently out her side window, every now and then wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
Yes, we're here! I am finally on my way back to Hogwarts. I kissed my mother and father good-bye and stepped onto the train. Now all I have to do is find Harry and Ron. But that is going to be so difficult because there are too many first years crowding in the incredibly small isle. Was I ever this small? I suppose I was.  
  
I walked between each student until I happened to peak in a random compartment to find Harry and Ron, waving for me to join them.  
  
"You made it," cried Ron excitedly. He stood and hugged me, as did Harry.  
  
"Of coarse I did, silly," I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because of the huge mob of students out there," said Harry. We all sat down, me next to Ron and across from Harry. "Gosh, can you believe this is our last year here?"  
  
"It's a shocker, alright," smirked Ron. "It seems like just yesterday, we met. Harry, all new to the whole wizarding experience. Me, a huge scaredy cat, and 'Moine, acting like a stuck up know-it-all." I swat him playfully.  
  
"First of al, I DO know everything," I joked. "Second of all, you're STILL a scaredy cat. You haven't changed one bit."  
  
Ron began to say something in protest, but I didn't catch it. He was interrupted when the door slid open and my least favorite person in the world (three guesses who) walked in.  
  
"Well, if it isn't St. Potter and his loyal minions: the Weasel, and the mudblood!" he drawled. I felt my skin crawl. Did he just call me a mudblood? Yes, he did. He called me that foul name, and I wish I had a handful of- Crap! What is Ron doing?  
  
"Take that back, snake!" he cried, pointing his wand at Draco's throat. I stood up and placed my hand on Ron's.  
  
"No, Ron," I said. "We haven't even left the platform yet." He nodded gloomily and sat down. What else can I do? I mean, I wish I could send Draco right through the roof of the train, but I can't.  
  
"Well, well, Weasel," smirked Draco. "Seems to me you're not man enough to fight your own battles, so you have to send this mudblood-," That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. He just called me a mudblood for the second time in less than two minutes.  
  
Without even thinking twice, I punched Draco right in the nose. He fell backwards, hitting the car door opposite mine. Even thought I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop myself.  
  
"Whoa!" smiled Ron. "Go Hermoine!"  
  
"Dat will gost you BIG dime, you mudblood," said Draco, grabbing at his nose. He stood and walked off.  
  
"That was great, Hermoine," said Harry as he and Ron pat me on the back.  
  
"Thanks," I said, offering a weak smile. Then, I had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sat down and stared out the window.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Moine?" asked Ron as he sat next to me and Harry across.  
  
"Just- just-," I couldn't speak. My own despair was causing me to fumble.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us," said Harry. I broke down, then, and just cried. Ron slipped his arm around my shoulder. I told them the whole take of my parents and they listened sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Moine," said Ron once I'd finished. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine in the end. Right, Harry?"  
  
"Right," agreed Harry. It was then that the train began to move.  
  
"Don't worry," said Ron. "Harry and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, Harry," I smiled, resting my head on Ron's shoulder. "That means a lot to me."  
  
A/N: Oh gosh, I am so sorry for this crap that I gave you guys. Just let me know, how horrible am I? Give it to me straight. 


	2. A Night At The Castle

Disclaimer: Once again, and as always, I must admit that I do not own anything that deals with the original Harry Potter characters. All that I own is the plot and that isn't really saying much.  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the wait, not that anyone has been reading this. And I am sorry for this crap that I have been giving out.  
  
Here I am... again! Hogwarts, the best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is. I know there are those who might not agree with me, but I don't really care. At least I feel safe in calling this my home away from home.  
  
Look at all these excited first years that are following Ron and me to Hagrid. They all look as happy and scared at the same time. Note to self: Be sure and try to make some of these students less scared by befriending them. Perhaps I can talk Ginny into helping me ease their uneasiness.  
  
After all the first years left, Ron and I hurried to the stagecoach that Harry and Ginny had saved for us. Oh, they make such a cute couple, even if they're not ready to admit it yet. You can see it in the way they act and how they look at each other.  
  
"It's about time, you two," Harry smiled as Ron and I entered the coach.  
  
"Yeah, Harry and I weren't sure if either of you were going to make it on time," said Ginny excitedly. Ron sat next to Harry as I sat next to Ginny.  
  
"You two are so dramatic, I swear," said Ron, looking at his younger sister.  
  
"I do what I can," sighed Ginny, placing the back of her right hand on her forehead and pretending to faint onto my shoulder. Harry and I laughed as Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sisters," he sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on Ronniekins," I said, leaning across the coach and pinching his cheek. "No need to be all sour about it." He playfully smacked my hand away and smiled.  
  
"Stop it," he said, rubbing the spot on his cheek that I had just pinched. "You know I can't stand it when people do that." I giggled. Wow. Ron is kind of cute when he's angry. Oops. Did I just think that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking down at my plate. "I'm starving!" I looked up to see that Harry, Ron, and Ginny had already started eating.  
  
"So, how was your summer, Hermione?" asked Neville, who was sitting across from me and next to Harry.  
  
"Mine was surprisingly less busy than last summer," I replied. "I didn't expect to finish my homework after the first week. I thought it might take the usual two weeks. So I had sort of an extra week to goof off. So I used that time to read ahead and finish most of the books required for this years classes."  
  
"Does the word 'overachiever' mean anything to you?" Ginny asked from next to me. I scowled. But I didn't bother answering her. I know she just likes giving me a hard time whenever she can.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ooh, yay. I am so glad that I am lying down on my bed. Even though the rest of the dinner had passed pleasantly, I couldn't help but think of my parents. I hoped they weren't still angry at each other with what they had said earlier today. I don't want to go home to a broken home after the school year.  
  
Tears caught in my throat. Stop it, Hermione. Stop, stop, stop! Stop it right now! Don't think like that. Your parents are doing just fine. There is no reason for you to be thinking anything of the sort.  
  
I looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't my parents just grow up? Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. I would do anything for them. But sometimes I think they act even more childish than sometimes Ron and Harry do, which is very rare for anyone to do. This time, I allowed the tears to flow freely.  
  
"You're being stupid, 'Mione," I whispered to myself. Don't cry, don't cry. I repeated this over and over again for several more minutes in my head.  
  
"Hermione?" Oh crud. Ginny's awake. "Hermione, are you crying?" What can I say? She's caught me.  
  
"It's no matter," I choked out. I heard her climb out of her bed and cross over to mine. I rolled over on my side and she sat down.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, tell me what's wrong," she said.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," I said. I sat up and told her the whole sorted tale. I didn't want to tell her, but I just couldn't help myself. The words came tumbling out and before I knew it, she knew everything that had happened.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione," she sighed, hugging me. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure it'll all be alright in the end."  
  
"I sure do hope so," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I seriously do hope that you're right."  
  
2nd A/N: Okay, there you are. The second chapter of this crap-fest is now up. I don't think anyone will really like this, but here it is.


	3. Oh Crud

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything dealing with the original Harry Potter things. I own the plot and nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed. (By those I mean Maria-BOB).  
  
Gosh, it's morning already. I can't believe this. My head hurts, I'm feeling lousy, and to top it all off, I'm still all red-eyed from when I was crying last night. Ginny had fallen asleep soon after I told her about my parents and I didn't have the heart to wake her up and ask for more comfort. I didn't get to sleep until nearly twelve o'clock last night and I'm bloody tired.  
  
Well, I guess it's time to get up. Here I go. I got up and got ready for the first day of school. No one's here, so I suppose they all left for breakfast already.  
  
Blasted ties. I'm not one to complain, but these ties are very constricting when you think about it. Now, it's time for my hair. Most people think that my hair is very old fashioned, but I happen to think it rather interesting and different from the other girls, who put all sorts of ludicrous things in their hair to make it flat, straight, curly, and what- not.  
  
After I finished getting dressed (which takes a whole ten minutes out of my day), I grabbed my bag and prepared to exit the dormitory when everything in my bag fell out of it. I sighed, dropped my bag, and proceeded to pick the fallen items off. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," I sighed. Perhaps someone has forgotten something. As the door opened, I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore enter. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you." I stood and looked at him, leaving my bag and everything else on the floor. I must look like an idiot right now.  
  
"Trouble, Miss Granger?" he smiled, that same twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Just a little," I admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well, then I shall be quick," he smiled. "I needed to tell you that your mother has owled me and explained to me that you will be needing a day pass for next month in order to visit with your grandmother. Hattie, is it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I said, sorrow clear in my voice.  
  
"Is everything alright, my dear?" he asked. I nodded slowly. Good, Hermione. You practically tear up in front of him, and then expect him to believe that everything is just fine. He's smarter than that.  
  
"I suppose, if you say so," he breathed. He hesitated before handing me a slip of paper that said I could leave the grounds of Hogwarts the next month.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," I said, faking a smile.  
  
"Just remember to put that where you shall not lose it," he said. "And if you ever should, just come to me and I shall give you another one." With that, he turned and walked out of the dorm.  
  
"I wish I could lose it," I sighed. After I placed it in my pocket, I looked at my watch. Crap, breakfast is almost over now. I better hurry or I might not get anything at all.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I feel better now that I've had breakfast and had a chance to talk with all my friends. Ron made me laugh by putting two straws in his mouth and acting like a walrus. That has always made me laugh, even when I was a baby.  
  
What made me even happier was knowing that I had Transfiguration first and that is my favorite class. Not only can you learn useful skills, but also McGonagal is the best teacher here at Hogwarts. Once again, just my opinion.  
  
I walked into McGonagals classroom, Ron and Harry close behind me. As I took my seat, I heard Draco speaking to his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Did you know that my father and mother are taking me to France this Christmas vacation?" he said. "I do hope we don't have too many run-ins with any of those filthy mudbloods."  
  
Oh no. How dare he use that vile name around me? That foul, little slime ball.  
  
"Hermione, don't," said Ron. I pulled back. Instead of saying something like I wanted to, I just sat in my seat and held my tongue.  
  
"Attention, class," called McGonagall, tapping her wand on the board. There suddenly appeared some writing on the board. "Now, today, we shall be learning how to transform our hair different colors."  
  
"But, Professor," I said, raising my hand. I know, I don't mean to do it. I'm a compulsive questioner. "I thought only auras are able to do things like that?"  
  
"Yes, they can do that and have it last for long periods of time," agreed McGonagal, appearing a little more than annoyed. Sorry, I thought. "But we, too, are able to succeed in this, even if it only lasts a short amount of time. The longest known time of a wizard changing their hair color was two hours." I smiled and went back to my notes.  
  
"Now, I shall need a volunteer," continued McGonagal, looking around at the class. Hey, don't look at me. I don't have any silly notions of changing my hair color. "Ah, Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering yourself."  
  
"What?" frowned Harry from next to me. "I didn't volunteer."  
  
"Well, I'm the teacher and I say you do," said McGonagal sternly. Harry sighed and stood up. He walked to the front of the class and looked at McGonagal. I feel so sorry for Harry right now. He seems to be the favorite scapegoat for any teacher, even Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Now," said McGonagal, "You lightly tap your hair and repeat the words 'intra cloreah'. And you mustn't forget to think of the color you wish to have. You go ahead and try now, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and, clearing his throat, did as he was told. The next thing I new, I was looking at a boy with purple hair.  
  
The class began to laugh. I want to laugh so badly, but I don't want to make Harry feel as if he did something wrong. Hehehe. He DOES look kinda funny, though. I mean honestly, who CAN'T laugh at something like that? Wouldn't you laugh if your best friend did something like that?  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter, that was just fine," smiled McGonagal. After a few others tried, she did end up calling me to the front.  
  
Okay, 'Mione, do not panic. Everyone is having fun, and if they laugh, it'll be because of the crazy color you change your hair. As I stood at the front, I realized I hadn't thought of a color to change my hair. What color should I choose? Red? Yellow? No, those are all colors people usually have. I need to think of something crazy.  
  
"Intra cloreah," I said. Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten a very good color. Instead, the first color that I had thought of was,  
  
"Grey?" laughed Draco from the Slytherin section of the classroom. "Nice going, you filthy little mudblood. At this rate, you'll be just like McGonagal yet. Isn't that a dream come true for you?" The entire class began to laugh. Good going, Hermione. You couldn't have chosen something like teal?  
  
But I quickly forgot that when I registered what it was that he had said. He just called me a mudblood, didn't he? That's it, no more Mrs. Nice Girl.  
  
"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" I heard McGonagal asking. But I was mad and I couldn't control my rage any longer. I walked over to where Draco was sitting so smugly in his chair, that stupid, ugly grin on his face.  
  
"You-you-you insufferable, son-of-a-one-eyed-creton!" I cried. Hey, what can I say? When I'm mad, I'm mad. And right then and there, I grabbed a clump of his hair and I yanked good and hard.  
  
"Ow!" he cried. "Let go, you-  
  
"If you call me that foul name once more, Draco Malfoy, I swear I will rip your hair right out of your big head, you pretty boy wizard!" I cried. I can't believe I'm doing this, and in front of a teacher. But like I said, he just pushed me too far this time.  
  
"Miss Granger, that is ENOUGH!" cried McGonagal. I then felt my arms being pulled off of Draco. No, no, let me at him, let me at him. That git deserves everything I just did to him.  
  
"Hermione, stop," I heard Ron say. Oh great, it's my two best friends who are tearing me off of this git. I thought they were supposed to be on my side? Or did they switch sides on me?  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" I heard. Okay, okay. I stopped kicking and turned slowly to see Professor McGonagal staring at me, a sad and disappointed look on her face. Oh crud, I just made a teacher ashamed of me. What did you do, Hermione? She's walking to me. Just keep your cool. Perhaps you can plead for your life.  
  
"Listen, young lady," she said angrily. "No matter what Mr. Malfoy has taken to calling you, I would have expected better judgment from you. I am incredibly disappointed in you, young lady."  
  
"I know, Professor," I said, lowering my eyes. "And I am ready to fully accept the punishment in which I deserve." What am I saying? No I'm not.  
  
"As a punishment for your serious lack of better judgment, I am deducting fifty points from Gryffendor and you are to serve a weeks worth of detention." I heard Malfoy snicker. I glared at him. How I wish looks could kill because he would be dead right now.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagal, turning on Malfoy. "You showed no better sense of judgment. Twenty points from Slytherin for your name-calling and for the fact that it was that mouth of yours that started this whole thing. And you, too, shall be serving a weeks detention with Miss Granger."  
  
"No!" we both cried in unison.  
  
"Any arguments will only increase the punishment," said McGonagal. "You may take your seat now, Miss Granger." I sat down. I have only two words for you now.  
  
Oh crud!!! 


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. Oh, the woes of me, the little person.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story. Thank you so so so much. I really needed the lift up.  
  
I can't believe what I just did. Did I pull Draco Malfoy's hair? Please tell me that I didn't actually do that. But I guess if I hadn't, I wouldn't be on my way to detention with that horrible git right behind me.  
  
"Hey mudblood!" he called. I'll just ignore him. Then, he grasped my shoulder and yanked me back. "Didn't you hear me talking to you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. But I don't respond to big-headed fools!" I cried.  
  
"You better watch what you say to me, Granger. Anything that you say to me just might reach my father." He glared at me and smirked that awful smirk, known to all Malfoy's.  
  
"Sure, run to daddy. He'll kiss your boo-boo and buy you anything you want," I said, sticking out my bottom lip and pretending to cry.  
  
"At least I don't have to shop at Losers-R-Us!" he shot back. That was hitting below the belt. He turned, walked a few steps, and then turned. "You are to walk three steps behind me at all times. No more, no less. Well, maybe more. I don't want your filthy blood anywhere near me."  
  
"No fear of that, pretty boy wizard," I muttered as he began walking away. "I wouldn't want to trouble myself with first class arse-holes like yourself." Perhaps it was better that he didn't hear me, because we are running late enough for detention as it is. How I loathe him for what has happened. But no, it isn't enough that I actually have to spend the next hour with him, but I also have to spend it cleaning out Snape's old potions bottles. Why is it that whenever someone has detention, they have to spend it in the most excruciating agony that can be thought of? At least the last time I had to serve detention I was with Ron, Hagrid, and Harry in the Forbidden Forest. And believe me that is far better than having to watch Draco act like a snob for an extra hour of the day. As if I didn't see him do that enough during school hours.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss... Granger," drawled Snape. A sneer spread on his face and turned up into two slight curls at the corners of his mouth. He must love every moment that I am in detention. "So nice of you to show up in detention."  
  
"Not by choice, I assure you," grumbled Draco. "I shouldn't be here. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh." I snickered. Honestly, who does he think he is?  
  
"Need I remind you that every second you waste right now is a second you'll have to make up?" grumbled Snape. "And I personally do not want to stay here any longer than I have to. So let's get started, shall we?"  
  
The next hour was complete and utter torture for me. Draco obviously wasn't enjoying it either, so that made up for a little bit of it. We had to make sure that all the bottles we cleaned were spotless, or else Snape would make us re-clean it. Boy, I only had to do it twice. But that ferret, as hoity-toity as he is, had to re-clean at least ten of them. Hahaha, that fool. Perhaps next time he'll remember what house-elves actually go through each day.  
  
The next few detentions for us were much the same. The slight variation in tasks we were given weren't much to look forward to. And nothing really changed much for us until tonight, the third night of our detention together.  
  
"Hey, mudblood, you missed a spot," he called to me. Here we are, scrapping off some graffiti off the wall that some stupid Slytherin had left behind on a wall in the east section of the castle. How do I know? Just look at the writing. It says, "The serpent shall crush the tiger with its jaw, and poison all Gryffendors, big and small!" Only a Slytherin would do this, and in green and sliver spray paint too. Normally I'd say it was Draco, but for one thing, even he admitted that he wished he had thought of it (saying that it was "pure genius"), and secondly, he's not one to get his hands dirty, no matter what the cause.  
  
I was now on a pulley that had allowed me to reach the really high spots on the wall. I looked down to where he stood, pointing at a spot about six inches or so to my right.  
  
"I'll get to it in a minute, Malfoy!" I yelled. "Why don't you try doing some more down there? It looks to me as if you haven't touched that scrub brush."  
  
"What are you talking about? I scrubbed off the words 'and', 'all', 'and', and big'! What else is there?" he called. I glared at him.  
  
"Great. Along with the words I've washed off it says, 'serpent...crush... tiger... poison... Gryffendors.... Small...'."  
  
"Your point being?" he asked.  
  
"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I cried, narrowing my eyes. "Just you wait. When we graduate, I'll be free to kick your smarty arse and make you eat those poisonous comments."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," he smirked. Then, there was a scared expression on his face.  
  
"Look out!" he cried. He was pointing behind me. I screamed and turned, only to find that there was nothing behind me. He burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh, very funny, Malfoy," I glared.  
  
"You should've seen the look on your face, Granger!" he laughed.  
  
"Well, the next time you say something like that, I'll just have to-," But I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment, something hit me in the back of my head, causing me to fall off the pulley and fall toward the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to hit the ground. But when I opened them again, I found that Draco had caught me.  
  
"Let me go," I heard myself mumble. Gee, I feel so dizzy. Why isn't everything in focus? Everything is just a blur. Draco set me down and looked at my face.  
  
"What's wrong, Granger?" he snapped. "Why are your eyes going blank? Ahhhh!" I felt his hand on the back of my head. Ouch. There's a bump there, you jerk.  
  
"Owie," I grumbled.  
  
"Granger, you're bleeding," he said. What? Did he just say that I was bleeding? Just then, I felt my knees give in and darkness come over me. 


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: As I have said many times before, I own nothing that deals with and all of the Harry Potter stories and don't plan on it any time soon. Does anyone really care anymore? I mean, honestly?  
  
A/N: Okay peoples. I just wanted to say I am sorry that I have not updated in like, forever and a day, so please excuse me. I will try and be more diligent, but then again, I can't exactly promise anything. And any of those who are reading my Labyrinth stories, I am trying to update, but I cannot for lack of ideas. I will try, though, I promise.  
  
Owie. Where am I? Ouch, my head hurts so much. Did it split open? As I felt my head, I couldn't feel any openings. But it still hurts.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I could see just a blur of colors and shapes. Why can't I focus my vision? This is so frustrating. And what is even more frustrating is not knowing what the bloody hell happened to me last night. What had hit me? And what happened to Draco after I passed out? Oy, did I really pass out in his arms? I'm sure that was the last thing he wanted. I'll bet that he even left me out there until some unsuspecting student just happened upon me.  
  
Ah, there we go. My vision is clearing up now. As the blurs began to take shape again, I began to see the form of a person, standing over me. Good, that might be Harry or Ron. Perhaps they could straighten this out and let me in on what had happened. But as my vision cleared, I saw,  
  
"Malfoy?" I asked groggily. I can't tell if that is my voice or if it is coming from somewhere else.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" he asked snootily. But this time, there was something not so harsh in the way he said it.  
  
"What happened last night?" I asked, grabbing at my head.  
  
"Something came through the air last night and hit you in the head," said Draco. "Nobody knows where it came from exactly, just that it was definitely from inside the castle. It looked to be some sort of a rock, but before I could pick it up, it just disappeared and no one knows where it went."  
"What happened after that?" I asked worriedly.  
"Well..." said Draco.  
  
_/The night before/ (A/N: Sorry, I promise this will be one of the few times I will go out of Hermione's POV, but I just feel that it is necessary at this point. Just for the full effect, you know.)  
  
Once Hermione became unconscious, Draco looked around, not quite sure what to do. He could take her to the hospital wing, but if he did, and someone saw him, he would never hear the end of it. Him? Draconis Lucius, heir to the Malfoy name, help a filthy little mudblood? And this was Granger, no less. Hermione Elizabeth flipping Granger, the mudblood that he hated most of all.  
  
Even so, he went against his better instinct of leaving her there and instead muttered, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' and brought Hermione to the hospital wing. But he was very careful so as not to be seen by anyone else.  
  
Once he was there, Draco decided that he was going to leave Hermione there, knowing full well that Madam Pomphry often worked later most weeknights due to fatal injuries in the classroom, especially Potions and Transfiguration. But then, the door opened, and there stood Madam Pomphry, the school mediwitch.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she gasped. "What have you done?"  
  
"Me?" spat Draco. "I didn't do anything. It was an accident. Something came through the air as she and I were in detention and she got hit." By this time, Madam Pomphry had taken Hermione and placed her on a nearby cot.  
  
"You say she was hit by something?" asked Madam Pomphry, checking the cut on the back of Hermione's head. Draco nodded. "Very well, go and get the Headmaster and be quick about it, boy. And don't take any detours. I'll fix this cut on her head." Draco took off for the headmaster's chambers, not even knowing why he was even doing it. But then again, he didn't know why he did a lot of things.  
_  
"So," concluded Draco, "I got Dumbledore, brought him back here, and then went to bed. It's as simple as that." For a few moments, I just sat there, dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy had helped me? That was big. It was hard for me to swallow this piece of information.  
  
"I... can't believe you... you helped... me," I finally managed to get out. This was unbelievable. He helped me.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not totally heartless," said Draco, folding his arms.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," I said, finally looking up at him.  
  
"Well, you could say 'thank you'," said Draco snootily.  
  
"You don't have to be so cruel about it," I glared. There was silence. "Thank you Draco. Thank you very much for saving me." There was another awkward silence between them.  
  
"So... what does this mean?" asked Draco, shifting his weight nervously from his left leg to his right.  
  
"I... suppose it means we're-we're-," I began. I couldn't find the words that I wanted.  
  
"Friends?" asked Draco, scratching his head. I shrugged.  
  
"I suppose, if that is what you wish," I said, still feeling very confused. "I mean, enemies wouldn't help each other, would they?"  
  
"I don't think so," frowned Draco. This was followed by another silence.  
  
"Look," I said. "I know this is very awkward for you, and trust me, this is just as awkward for me. We have been enemies ever since our first year. But you just saved my life, and for that, I thank you. I owe you a great deal. What do you say? Friends?" I held out my hand, hoping that he would take it. This horrible division between him and me and my friends was getting tiring and it needed to stop. Draco looked at my hand for a few moments, checked to his left and right, and then, with a heavy sigh, took my hand.  
  
"Friends," he sighed. We smiled at each other.  
  
"Friends," I repeated. 


	6. Ron's Thanks And Threats

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or else I would be extremely happy. Congratulations J.K. Rowling to making millions of people happy.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank any all those who have reviewed. I really, truly, deeply appreciate it.  
  
"Hermione, you're okay," squeaked Ron as I rejoined him and Harry for breakfast three days later. I had spent those three days in the hospital wing, recovering from what had happened. I felt better physically, but I was still afraid to walk down the corridors alone. Ron and Harry were kind enough to visit me every day and bring me my homework. Especially Ron. He really is a sweet guy.  
  
Not to mention how nice it was for Draco to come and see me for a little while every day. True, he never stayed long, but I wouldn't expect him to. He's still as big a snob as ever when it comes to his image. But he's become a little nicer to me lately.  
  
"Yes, Ronald, I'm fine," I smiled as I sat down next to him, Harry across from us.  
  
"Must you call me Ronald constantly?" he huffed. "You sound like my mum. Pretty soon, you'll be ruffling my hair just like she does."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ronnikins," I smirked as I ruffled his hair playfully. He swat at my hand and I giggled.  
  
"Oh, get off me, 'Mione," he mumbled. Harry grinned broadly.  
  
"She does a great imitation of your mum, Ron," he smiled.  
  
"Don't encourage her," grumbled Ron. "It's bad enough as it is."  
  
"Hey, Hermione," squealed Ginny. She came up behind me and gave me a great, big hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you and I couldn't believe it when I heard that you had been attacked. I just felt so bad about it and then, I grew excited again once I heard that you were doing alright and when I found out it had been Draco Malfoy who had saved you, I could hardly believe-,"  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily. "Draco bloody Malfoy saved your life?"  
  
"Yes, Ronald, he did," I huffed. "Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," grumbled Ron.  
  
"Ronald, would you please lower your voice? You're attracting attention," I said, looking at the confused students around us.  
  
"You have to admit, 'Mione, it is rather difficult to believe that that ferret saved your life," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, you two," said Ginny, sitting on my other side. "I think it's rather exciting. The hottest guy in the whole school, who is also a Slytherin, saved our best friends life."  
  
"Of coarse you'd think it was exciting," glared Ron. "But you're also the one dating Harry, for crying out loud." Then, addressing Harry, "No offense, mate."  
  
"None taken," smirked Harry. He was used to this kind of treatment, especially from Ron. What could we expect? He was dating Ron's younger sister, after all.  
  
"Look, I would have expected that you'd be grateful to Malfoy for even taking me to the hospital wing. The only reason why Ginny is saying he saved my life is because if he hadn't taken me to the hospital wing, I would have been attacked again or I would have lost more blood. Ginny is, as usual, over-reacting, but Malfoy did help a great deal."  
  
"Oh, so just because he brought your unconscious body to the hospital wing instead of leaving you there to die or to be discovered by someone else, that makes him a hero?" We looked at Ron, our eyebrows raised. Then, as he thought about it, he sighed.  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "I guess I see your point. I'll thank him later. But, mind you, that does NOT mean that I'll be really nice to him." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as usual. He's so cute when he does that.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dinner, I walked with Ron down the hall. I've been more careful, as I said before, about walking by myself. Especially through halls that weren't very well lit. Everything went fine, until suddenly...  
  
"Malfoy," shot Ron. We had bumped into him on our way to the Gryffendor tower. "What are you doing here?" he spat.  
  
"I have a right to be here, Weasel," smirked Draco. "The question is, what are you doing here?" He came closer to us, never looking away from Ron and me.  
  
"I have just as much right as you do, you ferret," drawled Ron.  
  
"Now, now. Ronald, Malfoy, there is no need to start an unnecessary fight," I said. I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I don't want, nor do I need, one of my best friends to get into a stupid fight with another student, especially when I owe the other student for helping me. I stood in between them. "Ronald, don't you have to say something to Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," growled Ron. I can see that he is steaming, so I cleared my throat in a warning to him. "Thanks, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"And Malfoy?" I said, looking at Draco. I could tell that he wanted to pow Ron into next week, but luckily he refrained.  
  
"Any time, Granger," he said, though he never even looked at me. "You know, Weasly, I would heartily accept that thank you from you. But you're so poor, you can't afford another one."  
  
"Malfoy!" I cried. But by then, it was too late. Ron had taken out his wand and put it to his throat.  
  
"Ronald!" I cried in exasperation. I put my wand to his hand. Why am I doing this? Why am I defending that bloody ferret known as Draco Malfoy?  
  
"'Mione, what are you doing?" gasped a pained Ron. I could see that he was hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ronald, but you are way out of line by taking out your wand," I said. Malfoy smirked and raised his eyebrows in that usual manner.  
  
"And you," I said, now pointing my wand at Draco. "You have been nothing but rude to my friends ever since our first year. Even after you and I agreed to be friends, you still call us names and pretend that you are so much better than we are. Now, I demand that you treat us with the same respect that you would if we were your best friends. If you don't, I'll be forced to take back my part of the bargain and the old rivalry will be on again. Now, what do you say?" Ron and Draco looked at each other, both seething over with anger.  
  
"Fine," said Ron, putting his wand back in his robes. "But only if he agrees to it." We both looked at Draco. Come on, Malfoy, please agree. I was happy when he nodded slowly and reached out his hand to Ron.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice then," he said. Ron quickly shook his hand and just as quickly released it.  
  
"Good," I said. "Now, if any of you should be cruel to the other, our deal is off."  
  
"Okay," the grumbled.  
  
"But I swear, Malfoy, if you should ever harm Hermione, or if I find that you are with-holding information about what happened a few nights ago, then I will kill you."  
  
"Oh, how ever shall I sleep at night?" smirked Draco in a mock scared tone. Oh dear, I thought. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. That means a lot to me. 


	7. I Love You

Disclaimer: Once again, as it is always written in these disclaimers, I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter or it's characters.  
  
A/N: I know the characters are a little out of character sometimes, and all I can do is ask that you forgive me. Thank you a lot to all my reviewers and I hope that you will continue reading this story and perhaps any other story of mine that is already up.  
  
Perhaps I dwell on things, but I still do not know why Ron acted the way he did the other day. Okay, so he hates Draco. I mean, we all hated him in our first year. But he just saved my life, and if Harry and I can thank him, why can't Ron? That was two days ago and we've been able to become friends. At least, Harry, Draco and I have. But Ron still needs some convincing.  
  
That is why I am going to talk to him just as soon as breakfast is over. Ten minutes isn't very long to practice what I want to tell him. But today is Saturday, so at least I won't feel pressured to tell him in a short amount of time before class starts.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, looking at me worriedly from where he sat across from me.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm just fine," I said, faking a smile. I can't have him thinking anything is wrong. A few minutes later, Ron came into the hall and sat next to me.  
  
"Sorry I left like I did," he said, referring to a few moments ago. He had gotten up from the table so abruptly that we couldn't ask him what the matter was. "I just remembered that I had to send mum a note about something that Fred and George did. I was supposed to send it last night, so I'm hoping that she doesn't mind it coming a tad late. I'll just tell her that by the time I was able to get down to the worry, Pig was asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him."  
  
"Oh Ronald, always forgetting your dear old mum," I teased. "How utterly childish." He shot me a glare, but I laughed anyway.  
  
Breakfast is over already. Okay, 'Mione, it's now or never.  
  
"Um, Ronald, may I talk with you for a moment?" I asked, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure, 'Mione. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Um, not here. Let's go where we can have some privacy." I pulled him out front to where there was a small shadowy spot that we could talk together, alone.  
  
"Erm, Ronald, I want to ask you something," I said, wringing my hands and looking down.  
  
"Sure, 'Mione, what is it?" he asked, worry now etched in his face.  
  
"Why are you so cruel to Malfoy?" I couldn't help it. After several minutes of planning how to broach the subject, it all went out the window and I just blurted the question out.  
  
"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you're not still going on about that, are you?" he sighed. "Look, I just don't think I can't trust him, that's all."  
  
"Even after he saved my life?" I asked, shocked at what I was hearing.  
  
"One good deed does not excuse him from nearly seven years of torture and strife that he has given us!" growled Ron. "Need I remind you that he was the one that called you mudblood nearly every day since our arrival here? This is the same wizard that thinks he's better than even all the rest of the pureblood family. The same wizard that saved your life is the same wizard that made you cry so many times that I felt like killing him with my own two hands."  
  
"So, what is it exactly that you are trying to say? That you're mad at him for saving my life? Gosh, Ronald, isn't it good enough to see that people can change? Is it so hard for you to believe that people can be different after something happened?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but why Malfoy, of all the other gits in the world?" growled Ron, now to the point of yelling.  
  
"Ron, are you jealous of Malfoy?" I asked. He looked down.  
  
"Of coarse I am," he whispered. He looked up at me again. "It was him who saved you and not me. I should have been there with you through your detention, even though I didn't have to. I should never have left you with a Malfoy. I should have been the one to save your life."  
  
"And why do you feel this is your duty?" I asked. "No one knew what was going to happen. There was no way anyone could have prevented this from happening. It was good luck that Malfoy was there to help me."  
  
"Because, it is my duty," sighed Ron. He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes. "I love you, Hermione." I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything to say, which is unusual for me. With my mouth open but no words coming out, I looked like a goldfish at a carnival.  
  
"Hermione, please say something," Ron said, looking at me pleadingly.  
  
"You-you love-me?" I asked, still not able to understand. Oh my gosh, he actually loves me.  
  
"Well, yes," he said. I smiled.  
  
"I am so glad that you said that," I said smiling. This is exactly what I wanted to hear from him for so long, and I told him so.  
  
"Really?" he smiled. I nodded and he hugged me. Wow, this feels so good.  
  
"So, shall we go on our first official date this weekend at Hogsmede?" he asked when he let go. I smiled.  
  
"Well, you have to now, Mr. Weasly," I smiled. "Before someone else claims me." We both laughed and went inside the castle to tell Harry and Ginny. 


	8. Hogsmede Weekend

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or any of the characters that were invented by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Yes, she is the almighty writer that I would love to get to know. Then again, wouldn't we all?

A/N: I would just like to say that I am sorry for not updating but we go rid of our old computor and now I do not have Microsoft word so hopefully I can still update.

Well, today is the day. Today, I go on my first real life date. And with Ronald Weasly, my best friend since first year. This has got to be so weird and yet so right at the same time. Am I making any sense? I didn't think so. Ah well. I suppose it always feels strange to be on your first date. Okay, Hermione, do not panic, whatever you do. This should be fun.

As I made my way to the Great Hall, I noticed that I was getting many unusual looks from some of the other students I passed. See those Hufflepuff girls over there to my right? I wonder what they are whispering about. All I know is that it's about me because they are looking my way and pointing at me as if I were some strange animal they see at the zoo. And you see that small group over there to the left? The one mixed with a few Ravenclaws, two or three Gryffendors, and a Slytherin? They are doing the same thing. Oh dear. I suppose by now the entire school knows what has happened to me during detention. I am so glad that McGonagall has excused me and Draco from the rest of our weeks worth of detentions. I would not like to be in the halls at night when I could easily be attacked again.

Anyway, I am going to force myself not to think about that today. I am going to Hogsmede with Ron, my new boyfriend. Boyfriend. Wow, that seems so weird to say. I have a boyfriend. I should really send an owl to my mother and father and tell them the good news. They always said they liked him and that I should go out with him.

Oh dear, I had almost forgotten about my parents. No doubt they have heard by now the incredible mess that has happened. I suppose I should expect an owl from them any day now telling me to not socialize with anyone with the exception of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and perhaps Draco now, since he was the one that had saved my life. That is another thing that I think will take a long time for me to get used to. Draco Malfoy, the incredible bouncing, baby ferret, saved my life. That was something I was definately not expecting from him. I wouldn't have even expected him to give me so much as a band-aid, let alone a trip to the hospital wing. Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything.

Ah, there's Ron, Harry, and Ginny now, sitting in our usual spot at Gryffendor table. I think I shall just go over there and...

"Ahh," I exclaimed as a bright light flashed before my eyes. "Collin! What are you doing?" I asked, not as nicly as I would have liked to sound. Collin Creevy gave me a timid little smile.

"Um, sorry, 'Mione," he said. "I just wanted a picture of you, that's all. I thought that since, well, you know, the whole incident in detention, you never know what might happen. I mean, you could be attacked again any minute and poof, be dead." He stopped instantly when he saw my face begin to grow pale, my lips quivering. "Oops, I mean, I don't think it'll happen any time soon, of coarse. Just looking at you, I can tell that you will live for a long, long time and probably surpass even your eighties. Maybe even your ninties. Um... erm... yeah, well, I-I.... suppose I should.... get going now.... yeah. G'bye, Hermione." And with that, he scampered out of the Great Hall and disappeared around the corner.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, coming to my side. His face now filled with worry when he saw my face. "Hermione, are you okay? You're as white as a ghost!" Ghost? Did he just say 'ghost'? Oh dear, my life really IS coming to an end, isn't it?

"Ahem, no, Ronald," I managed to get out. I cleared my throat and attempted a smile. "Everything's just fine. Collin was just being his usual excited self again, that's all. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." Before he could ask another question, I pulled him down into the seat next to me and we began to chat with Harry and Ginny. Honestly, when are those two going to grow up and figure out that they are made for each other?

"So, where would you like to go first, Hermione?" I looked around at the numerous shops that lined Hogsmede. There were so many places that we could go to. But I know Ron and the first place he would want to go to would be,

"Honeydukes?" I suggested. Ron's face instantly brightened up and he nodded. He then proceeded to grab me by the hand and lead me through the crowd of people as if I didn' t know my way around the streets like he does. My, Ron does have a sweet tooth. I think if he continues paying more attention to his stomach than his studies, one day he shall have the ability to eat more chocolate covered frogs than Professor Dumbledore can eat Lemon Drops, and that is indeed a feat in itself, as anyone knows.

"Ah, Honeydukes. This is just the place that I enjoy being around," smiled Ron. His eyes grew wider with every little thing that he saw in it. It was as if he had never set foot in this place before. Then, he looked at me as if he just remembered that I was here.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" he asked, that trademark scardy cat look plastered all over his face. I smiled. He really is cute when he makes that face, and this time I felt no shame in telling him so. He smiled.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said. "Okay, but if I should get too carried away, you'll tell me, right?" I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek before walking over to a wall that contained all kinds of gummy treats.

It was only then that I cared to look outside and see that Draco Malfoy was standing outside, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle right beside him. Hmm, I wonder what they are talking about? Draco looks completely P.O.ed. I'll just step outside for a moment, see what they are talking about, and then slip right back in before Ron even notices I've gone. He's too busy drooling over the strawberry flavored gummy tongues to notice, anyway. So I slipped through the door and hid behind a corner to see if I could hear anything. I know, I know, this is so unlike me. I would never do this, only I wonder if he is saying anything about me. I want to know if he is the reason why people are pointing at me in the halls or not. If he is making up stories about how he saved me from tem dementors at one time, I will laugh. That is just the kind of thing for him to say. I remember in our third year when he was trampled by the hippogriff, Buckbeak, and ended up telling everyone that he nearly lost his arm. What a load of you know what.

"Where is Pansy?" he asked, stamping his foot. "Unbelievable. Just like a female, too. She tells me that she needs to tell me something, and when you show up at the precise time she tells you to, she blows you off completely. I knew I should've come an hour late. At least, if she had been on time, she could yell at me, get over it, we'd snog, and get back to life." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. There was an image I did not want to see. Draco and Pansy... Talk about your all time screw ups! There was disaster waiting to happen. I really do pity the day they have children. More importantly, I pity the other children that have to go to school with their children.

All Crabbe and Goyle did was to grunt in response. I was about to leave when I heard the ever annoying squeal of Pansy. I think she should do something about that voice of hers. Every time she squeals, it sounds like a pig.

"Ohhh, Draky, there you are," she squealed. "Just the guy that I wanted to see."

"Well, I would hope so, considering you asked me to come here," Draco huffed. "What have you been doing for the past hour?"

"So sorry, dear, but I caught up with Millicent, and one thing led to another, and you know how it is," she said, patting his cheek. Does anyone else find her as annoying as I do? I mean, honestly, she's such a drama queen, I swear.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Draco, obviously annoyed with her.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you if it was true?" asked Pansy.

"If what was true?" spat Draco.

"You know, about Hermione," said Pansy. "Is it true that you actually saved her life? I knew that it couldn't possibly be true. She is a filthy little mudblood, after all, and I just wanted to clarify this whole mess up with some of my friends, so-" Did she just call me that foul name? Let me give her one smack...

"But it is true, and don't call her that," said Draco. What? Is he actually defending me? OH this I've GOT to hear. This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity here. I leaned in closer to hear.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Pansy, sounding very angered.

"You heard me, Pansy," grumbled Draco. "Yes, it's true, I saved her life. So what? I do agree that she is below us purebloods, but there is no need for that kind of language. She is, after all, my friend now." Oh, so close to a great defense, but he slid a little at the end.

"Friends? What do you mean you two are _friends_?" hissed Pansy.

"What do you think it means?" asked Draco. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get to the Three Broomsticks before my Hogsmede day is completely lost." With that, Draco and his two goons walked off, leaving a very confused Pansy behid them, looking like a goldfish at a carnival.

"Friends?" I heard Pansy say. I didn't hear anything else that she said because I was at a loss for words as well. Did Draco Malfoy actually stick up for me? I would never have expected that. I must remember to thank him later today when I get the chance to.

I walked back into Honeydukes, completely confused and scratching my head. But my thoughts of what had just happend when Ron walked up to me.

"Where've you been, 'Mione? I've been looking everywhere for you," he said.

"Everywhere?" I smiled. He cast his eyes downward.

"Well, um, maybe not _everywhere_," he murmered. It was then that I spotted the brown Honeydukes bag that he held and snickered.

"Never mind, I'll tell you about it once we get back to the castle," I told him. "Let's go now, I want to visit the book shop real quick and see if they have the book I ordered a month ago." So I took him by the hand and lead him out of the candy shop that was just bustling with other students, including Gryffindors Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.


	9. Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda. If I did, then I most certainly would not be sitting here, at my laptop, writing a fanfiction about them, now would I? Though I wish that I could say that I own Harry Potter. Wouldn't that be great?

A/N: I just wanted to say that I hope everyone likes this and that I hope you continue to read. Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I really appreciate it.

As Ron and I made our way back up to the castle, I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had done. Did he really mean what he had said, or did he do it simply to make Pansy angry? It certainly wouldn't be the first time that he had done so. Still, I suppose it would be nice to think so. I have to ask him the next time I see him. Well, if I can ask him when we're both alone, of coarse. I don't want to make Ron any more jealous than he already is.

"...Hermione, are you listening to me?" asked Ron. I turned and looked at him. Oops, sorry Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, I was thinking about something," I said. Well, it's true.

"About what, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Erm... my parents." What? Don't give me that look. Like you haven't lied to your boyfriend like that. I mean, honestly, would you tell your boyfriend that you were thinking about another guy, let alone his own enemy? Come on, this is Ron and Draco we're talking about.

"Oh," said Ron, nodding his head knowingly. "So, when is that day pass that you have for?"

"Next week," I replied. "I am not really looking forward to it. I can tell that this is just going to be a disaster. Something horrible will happen."

"Oh, come on now, 'Mione," said Ron, placing his arm around my shoulders. I wish you guys could be in my place right now because then you would know how good this feels. "What could possibly happen while your grandmother is there?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "A homicide? A missing person? Anything."

"Well, I'll be sure to look for you on the milk carton should you not show up the next morning," chuckled Ron. I laughed in spite of myself and then swat at him playfully.

"Oh, Ronald, you can be so sarcastic at the most inappropriate time, you know that?" He grinned broadly.

"Of coarse, but that's why you love me, right?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, whoever said I loved you lied completely," I said in a mock arrogant tone. He kissed me on the lips, which totally caught me off guard. But I can't complain completely. He is quite a good kisser, let me tell you that. And it is good that he is because shoud we ever break up for any reason, he shall be the one that I measure all future relationships and kissing to. Not that I ever want us to break up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, I excused myself from dinner a bit earlier than usual. I needed to go to the library to look for a book on herbal medicine. I needed it for a report I was doing in Professor Sprouts class. Extra credit, of coarse. Unlike many of the other teachers in this school, she tries to avoid assigning essays on the weekend unless she feels it absolutely necessary for us to do so. For example, when a really big test is coming up and we need an extra bit of information about a specific plant or herb.

Once I had found what I was looking for, I decided to browse a bit more. I eventually made my way to the muggle section of the library. Even though this is a wizarding school, it does have its fair share of muggle stories. My hand moved across the books as I read each title until my hand came in sudden contact with another.

"Oops, sorry," I muttered.

"Watch it," grumbled Draco. It took us both a few moments before we realized who the other one was.

"Oh, hi Draco," I smiled. Is that a smile on his face? And I don't mean his ordinary sneer, but it is an actual smile. As in a friendly sort of smile.

"Hi, Hermione," he said, leaning against the book case. Wow, he actually called me by my first name, and not by that foul name or by my last. "Sorry, didn't know it was you." I shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." There was an akward silance.

"So, what are you doing in here, and in the muggle section?" I asked. "This is totally unexpected coming from a Malfoy.

"Yes, well, even though I pretend that I hate all muggles and muggle borns, I do like their literature. I especially enjoy that one writer, what's his name? Ah, yes, William Shakespere. Now there was a man who knew how to mix humor and wit with meaning."

"Yes, well, I always wondered why more teens today never read his works, or at least don't like to," I smiled. "True, he can be hard to understand at first, but he also had that sick kind of humor that leans toward the sexual influance. Especially in stories such as Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet!" We both laughed and were instantly shushed by Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Oops," he whispered.

"Well, I better go now and prepare myself for next Friday, even though I am completely loathing it," I muttered. I began to leave when he asked the question I'd hoped he wouldn't.

"What's next Friday?"

"Oh, I just have to go to my parents house and visit my grandmother. I know this is going to be a nightmare!" I proceeded in telling him my troubles and before I knew it, we had been there for ten minutes, mostly of me telling him my problems.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said. I was surprised to see that there was an actual look of sorrow on his face.

"It's alright," I sighed. "I guess it can't be helped sometimes." I smiled.

"Well, I better get back to Slytherin tower," he said. "Undoubtedly Crabbe and Goyle will be looking for me by now. And if not them then surely Pansy will." Oh yeah, Pansy. I stopped him before he left.

"I just wanted to say that I heard what had happened at Hogsmede and that I greatly appreciate you sticking up for me," I said.

"Who told you about that?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"I was.... just passing by and I heard you two talking, that's all." Wow, I'm just lying up a storm today, aren't I? I think Ron and Harry have finally had an affect on me. Not that I'm particularly proud of that fact.

"Oh, um, you're welcome," he said. Then, with a smile, he turned and left the library. You know, Draco Malfoy can certainly be a nice guy when he wants to be. I guess you just have to get to know him a little bit better before he is willing to show that he has a kind side. He probably feels that, being a Malfoy, he has to put up such an act. Poor Draco. Without waiting another moment, I went to Madam Pince and checked out my book before proceeding to Gryffindor tower.


	10. The Day Pass

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter, blah blah blah. Yeah, we all know the drill! However, I do own Hermione's parents, Dan and Rebecca, and her grandmother, Hattie.

A/N: Well, I hope that you guys like this story. This is the one time that I only have one story that I need to work on, so hopefully I can devote more time to this fic, even though I am starting school in a few weeks. And I might be putting up another story soon, so for those of you who are interested, be prepared for a possibly new one.

Oh dear. Today is the day. I have to go to home today and see my grandmother.... and my parents. I wonder how long I'll be home before they start fighting in front of me. Hopefully they can contain themselves long enough for dinner. Otherwise, my grandmother will have a field day and tell my mom how wrong she was for marrying my father, like she always does. Granny Hattie always says that her biggest mistake was to allow my mum to date my dad. Imagine her shock when they got married.

It's a quarter past five in the evening. I should really be going now. As I made my way to the front of the castle, Ron stood there, waiting for me. He has that scared smile on his face. He gulped.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, 'Mione?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm afraid I have to," I sighed, lowering my eyes. He gave me a big hug and whispered that he loved me in my ear.

"Be safe," he said. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked outside.

Oh, it feels so good out here. The fall is almost here and I could smell the sweet smell of rain that threatened to fall in the wind, and it was a welcome smell. I closed my eyes as a soft wind brushed against my cheek. This feels good, I thought.

"You like this weather, too?" I jumped when I heard Draco's voice. I turned and saw him step out of the shadows and relaxed a little.

"Oh yes, I love the cold weather," I smiled, looking back across the grounds.

"Not me," he shrugged, walking up next to me. "I always loved the hot summer months that we endure over our three month break."

"Always have to be contradicting me, don't you?" I teased. "Even on weather."

"That's my job," he snickered. I giggled and looked at my watch, then frowned.

"Oh, I need to go now," I said. "My mum and dad are expecting me."

"Have fun and tell your parents I said hello," he said.

"By the way I've talked about you in the past, I doubt that they'll be expecting me to say anything but evil things about you," I snickered. "Bye," I said, waving good-bye at him and rushing to the portkey that Professor Dumbledore had so graciously provided for me. The next thing that I knew, I was in front of my house again.

-------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered, so I just shrugged and closed the door behind me. Perhaps they're in the kitchen, I thought. So I made my way to the kitchen and stopped just outside the swinging door when I heard two voices. Who is that? Oh, it's my mum and dad. This can't be good. Please ell me that they are not fighting.

"What time is it, dear?" asked my father. My mom looked at her watch.

"Nearly five-thirty, honey," she replied. Phew, at least they are not arguing. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that'll be my mother," said my mother worridly. My dad made a small chortle and I quickly replied before anyone could say anything else.

"Mummy, daddy," I smiled, running through the doors.

"Hermione," smiled my mum as she hugged me. She was obviously very surprised to see me. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," I smiled. I ran to my dad and hugged him as well.

"Hello, kid-o," he smiled as he gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad that you're here." Just then, the doorbell rang once again. I felt the tension as my father looked at my mum, who just ignored him and went quickly to the door. My dad looked at me and smiled.

"Brace yourself for a volcanic explosion," he smiled. I looked at him a chuckled slightly. Although we never actually said it, we both knew that we agreed on almost everything when it came to mum and granny Hattie. I admit that she is watched way too close by granny, but I never said anything. My dad knows that I take his side ojn the matter and always will, but when she asks me, father and I know that I am too always agree with my mother, lest she yell at me and blame my father for the way I turned out like him.

"Oh, dear, you should really think about moving," said Granny Hattie as she and mother entered the kitchen. She looked evily at my father, taking every inch of him in. "Yes, a change of scenery is just the thing that you need." My father tensed and gripped my hand tightly. It was a grip to challange a woman giving birth grip. Ouch!

"And hello to you too, Mother," he said, faking a smile. She pretended to smile too.

"Hattie, dear, Hattie," she said. "Yes, I was just talking about you with my friends."

"That's refreshing, Hattie, you're usually screaming about me," said my father. I saw my mother glare at him from behind my mothers back.

"Can I talk to you in the living room?" she called to him. He nodded and followed my mother.

"So, Hermione, let me look at you properly," Granny Hattie said when we were alone. She signaled for me to turn around and I did. "I daresay that you are a plain little thing, aren't you?" Oh cripe. And people wonder why I've got issues. My low self-esteem didn't start with me, you know. I stopped when I was facing her once again. She sighed. "Well, you're not a completely lost hope. You may have gotten most of your looks from your father, but fortunately you did manage to get your mothers small nose and thin lips. Unfortunately, everything else that you've gotten from your father- your eyes, your hair, and your ears- are so big that they contrast greatly with that nose and mouth."

I clenched my fists tightly throughout that entire monologue of hers and bit my tongue as well. Who does she think that she is? How dare she! Keep your cool, Hermione. It's just for a little while and then I can go back to Howarts and wait another three or four bloody years before I have to see her again.

"You know, dearie, you really should try and smile more often," she said, lifting my chin so she could further study my face. Her face was twisted in concentration. "You're never going to catch a beau if you frown all the time. I used to tell your mother that all the time. She never listened to me, of coarse, and that is why she ended up with-" She stopped and smiled. "Never mind."

"Dinner time," smiled my mother as she came through the door again. My grandmother smiled again and, releasing me, walked out of the kitchen. Is there a law somewhere that forbids me to organize my own adoption? I'll go anywhere, just as long as it is away from my grandmother. In fact, anyone looking for an extra grandmother? I'll pay anyone to take this woman away from me. I'll even be willing to pay you annually for the rest of my life, if you are just willing to take her off my hands. Stab her, shoot her, stick her in the river, ANYTHING!

As I made my way to the dining room, I watched her angrily from behind. Would anyone mind terribly if I just gave her one good swift kick in the rear?

A/N2: I just wanted to say that I hope you liked this chapter. It was most fun to write, and I'm sure the next chapter will be great too because that will be the dinner scene. Ooh, I can't wait. There will be crying, fighting... and running. And then, after that.... well, let's just say that it'll be fun to write! Thanks again for reading. Please review! Always Hopeful


	11. Run Away!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or its characters. I do, however, own the characters that you may not recognize, i.e. Granny Hattie, Hermione's parents, and the plot. But other than that, anything you recognize without my story is own by the best author in the entire world, J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi, it's me again. I just wanted to say that I greatly appreciate those of you who have reviewed my stories. It means a lot to know that there are actually people out there that actually like my stories. Thanks again! You've all been great!

I sat there in the dining room, gritting in my teeth. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it had only been ten minutes since we had sat at the table, said grace, and began eating. What? Is that it? Just ten flipping minutes? Oh, this is just fan-bloody-tastic! How am I ever to get through the next fifty minutes or so alive in this unbearable silance? I'd rather be in Potions with his royal greasiness, Snape! Keep it together, 'Mione. Just keep your eyes down, eat your dinner, and don't say a word until someone speaks to you first. But at the rate things are going, hopefully nobody will say anything and I can get out of here just fine.

"So, Hermione, how are things at Hogwarts?" CRAP! NOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I looked up at Granny Hattie and smiled meakly.

"Oh, it's been going great," I replied. At least I can take comfort in the fact that at least that much was true. My grandmother, ironic as it may seem, has a great sense of when someone is lying to her. For some reason, though, she also has a way of hearing what she wants to hear. She can totally twist your words around to make them sound like the exact opposite of what you meant. This is what she did to my father a lot.

"Yes," agreed my mum, eager to keep this 'conversation' going. "Professor Dumbledore informs me that she is at the top of her class."

"Well, that is marvales, darling," smiled Granny Hattie. "I knew you would be. After all, science has proven that a child's intelligence _does _come from your mothers side of the family." She smiled at me and my mother and then went back to her dinner. Okay, that was a low blow. Yes, science has proven that, yet she didn't have to say it the way she did. Some people would have said it in a completely innocent and joking way, but not Granny Hattie. Every word that escaped her mouth was filled with sincerity and, often times, venom and scorn.

"Well, I must admit, Dan here does help Hermione a lot in her summer work when she needs it," said my mom in an effort to defend my father. Go mum.

"Does he?" sneered Granny Hattie. He looked at my dad like he was up to something and she needed to know what it was. "I'm sure he does do good every now and again!" Everything happened so fast, it almost felt like a dream. My dad slammed his fist down on the table and jumped up, nearly knocking his chair over. I swear I saw smoke come out of his head as it would on a train.

"Damn it, Hattie, is nothing I do good enough for your family?" he shouted. "You act like I am the lowest of the low! Is it because of Hermione and her being a witch? I bet you blame me for her being one, don't you? Well you know what? I don't care! I couldn't be more proud of my daughter!"

"She is bound to be set apart from good society because of her abnormality!" shouted Granny Hattie, who had also jumped to her feet. "I've told you so many times to giver her normal schooling so she can interact with normal girls and boys and not be set apart from the rest because she is a freaky witch!"

"See what I mean, Rebecca?" my dad yelled at my mum. "She treats our daughter as if she has some horrible disease and the only cure is for her to ignore it!"

"Mother, I never knew you felt like that and quite frankly I can't believe what I am hearing from you," said my mum in shock, anger rising in her voice as well.

"Well it's true, and don't you start yelling at me too," spat Granny Hattie. She turned to my dad. "And as a matter of fact I DO blame you for this," she said, pointing to me. "No one in my family has ever had anything like that happen to them and if only she just pretend that she doesn't have it, hopefully she'll grow out of it!"

"You can't grow out of being a witch or wizard," I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't take it anymore. "And I don't WANT to ignore it and I dont WANT to grow out of it. If you can't accept that, then I no longer wish to be your grand-daughter!" I stormed out of the dining room.

"Well with that attitude, you might GET YOUR WISH!" she shouted after me.

"Hermione, wait..." I ignored my parents and just ran from the house. The last thing I heard was the sound of my father, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!" Once I had activated the portkey, I began to cry and could not hear anything more of my family or their arguments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time, it had started to rain. Just great. This is all I needed. A stupid cliche to reflect how I feel inside. As I rushed up to the castle, the sounds of my pounding feet against the pavement lost in the sounds of thunder and rain, I began to cry out loud. I don't care who sees me at this point. Undoubtedly everyone is asleep. Tomorrow is a Quidditch match, after all. And as I rushed into the Great Hall, I saw that no one was left. I don't want to disturb Harry or Ron because they both have to play tomorrow. So, without knowing really where I was going, I made my way through the many corridors of the school until I ran right into someone. The last person I expected, acually. I looked up and gasped through my tears.

"Draco?"


	12. My Confidante!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, same thing that I say every time in these stupid disclaimers. Who reads these things, honestly? I mean, if I owned anything that deals with Harry Potter, would I be stuck here writing fanfics? Honestly, man! If you thought otherwise, smack yourself around! Hehehe.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you again! I love your reviews. This is great!

"Hermione?" he asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry," I whispered. I moved around him because I wanted to continue my running. Imagine my surprise when he grabbed me by the wrist. What is he doing? Does he want to see me cry so he can have something else on me?

"Why are you crying?" he asked. He looks genuinly concerned about me. Why is that? I'll have to ask him about that later.

"I j- I just, can't take being with my family anymore," I said simply, wiping the tears away from my eyes. Draco nodded a knowing nod and then told me to follow him.

It took a while to get to where he wanted to take me, but before I knew it, we were in front of a room that I didn't expect to see again. Wow, it has been nearly two years since I have been here. Yet, it seems like it was only yesterday that I've been here.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked through my tears. Draco nodded, passed the entrance three times, and then whispered the password. We both entered and he told me to sit down on the couch. I saw a fire burning in the fireplace before the couch. Without saying a word, he summoned two cups of hot chocolate and passed one of them to me.

"Now then," he said, looking straight at me. "Tell me what happened at your parents house." He is sweet when he wants to be. Without even realizing it, I was telling him about what had happened that evening and how I had lost it and how my dad and I completely told my grandmother off. I feel so ashamed of admitting that I lost my temper, especially on my own family and told him so.

"No need to tell me that," he sneered. "I've known your wrath for many years. Ever since first year, remember? Third year, you punched me, sixth year you gave me two left feet and left me to walk around in circles for nearly an hour before Professor McGonagall forced you to change me back, and then this year, you grabbed me by the hair and began to hit my head against the desk." As he said each event, he counted them off on his fingers. I grew more emberrassed as he named everything that I've done to him, though I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said sheepishly. "For... everything. But you had it coming to you every single time."

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" With one more swig of his mug, he finished his coccoa and set it down on the table in front of us. I set mine down as well, even though I hadn't finished it completely.

"So, Hermione, is there anything else that you need to tell me before I call it a night? Cuz whatever it is, you better do it quick, since I have a Quidditch tournament tomorrow." I shook my head and then looked at the clock. My eyes must look like two golf balls right now. It's nearly eleven o' clock.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, I didn't know what time it was," I said, looking quickly at him. He chuckled.

"You know, Hermione, one of the things that you have yet to learn is how to stop appologizing for yourself all the time. Not everything is your fault, you know." I looked at Draco and blinked several times. Do I really appologize so much? I started to appologize for that, but then stopped myself. He's right. Cripe!

"I promise, I will do my best not to do so much appologizing for myself," I told him as I stood up. He stood up as well and stretched.

"I'm tired," he yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now. And you should do the same if you want to see the game tomorrow with a clear vision."

"Yes, Father," I smiled. "Right away, Father." He gave me a sarcastic look before turning on me. "Hey, Draco!" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, 'Mione?" It seems so weird to hear him call me by my shortened name.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for listening to me babble about things that don't really matter much to anyone but those involved." He smiled.

"No problem," he said. "I really should be paid for the kind of theropy that I give to those few people I am actually willing to give. Oh, and about your family, don't think too hard on it. Your grandmother just wants to make sure that her daughter gets the best, and sometimes people can take that too far. Trust me, I know. And, if I am right, most muggles would hate the idea of having a witch or wizard in their family. Remeber the Dursley's? They think Harry is the scum on their shoes."

"Like you?" I snickered. He smiled too.

"That's just because he likes to show me up in class. At first, I hated him cuz he was a famous wizard and didn't want to be my buddy. Then, it got out of hand and I just hated him for no reason. Anyway, the whole thing with muggles is probably true. I mean, if a Malfoy ever had a non-witch or wizard for a child, all hell would break loose. See you tomorrow." And with that, he left the room. After a few moments, I left as well.

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Read and review please. It would mean a whole lot!


	13. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is J.K. Rowlings. I know, I know, it's getting to be pretty redundant, isn't it?

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed my stories, and this one in particular. This has been the first one in which I wrote in the first person point of view, so thanks a lot to all my reviewers.

I woke up the next morning, feeling much better about the events about last night. Oh cripe, is that the time? I have just ten minutes to get ready before breakfast starts, so I can wish both Harry and Ron good luck in their upcoming Quidditch match. I should probably wish Draco good luck too, since he helped me a lot last night. I know I probably shouldn't be wishing someone from the opposite team good luck, but he is my friend now and I should start acting like his friend.

Once I got to the Great Hall, I made my way to the Gryffindor table. But not before I looked over to the Slytherin table and sent Draco a smile. He's smiling back. I feel so much better not having to glare at him all the time and fighting with him. I went over to my usual spot right next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny.

"Hi 'Mione," Ginny smiled.

"Hey Ginny," I smiled. "Hi guys," I looked over at Ron and Harry.

"Big game today," smiled Ron, stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs. "I can't wait! I'll need all the energy I can get."

"Oh, honestly Ron, I think you'll give yourself a stomach ache instead of extra energy for the game," I laughed.

"I tried to warn him, but he never listens to me," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"You're nod my mommmm," said Ron, his mouth still full.

"You're right, because if I were, I'd have sent you to live with the circus a long time ago," smiled Ginny.

"She'd do it too, mate," smirked Harry. "You can't deny that!" Ron glared at his sister and mumbled something, but we couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What was that, Ronnikins?" asked Ginny. Ron gulped down his food and wiped his mouth.

"Never mind," he said. "And don't call me Ronnikins, that bugs me!"

"So, Hermione, how did last night go?" asked Ginny.

"You don't wanna know," I muttered.

"Just tell us, 'Mione, please," said Ron. "I want to know."

"Let's just say that there was a lot of yelling!" I then told them about what had happened. Gosh, Hermione, don't start crying, don't start crying. Ah, I blew it. Two tears, rigt down my cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione," said Ron, hugging me.

"Hey Potter, Weasly." He's right behind me, isn't he?

"Hey, Draco," greeted Harry and Ginny. Oh no, Ron, please be nice.

"Hey, Malfoy," he said, trying to smile. I can see it in his eyes. He's not very comfortable.

"I just wanted to say good luck in today's game," he said.

"Yeah, you two, m-m-m-mmMMalfoy," said Ron. He almost called him mate, how sweet.

"Hermione, are you crying again?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm alright," I said, trying to wipe away the tears. "I just yawned and tears came out. You know how that happens."

"Okay," he said, not totally trusting me. "But you remember what I said last night." With that, he walked off again.

"What happened last night?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, Ronald," I said. "I just came back crying and he was there to comfort me. Is that a crime." His hands were gripped tightly.

"But Hermione, why didn't you come to me first?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because, Ronald, you were probably sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up and Draco was just there. What's wrong with that?" I love Ron, don't get me wrong. But I just hate how he gets so jealous and possesive at times.

"But Hermione..." began Ron.

"Erm, Ron, I think we should head towards the Quidditch pitch before we get in big trouble," said Harry. He looked at me and I knew he was really doing it to help me. Thank you Harry. You're a life-saver.

"Oh, right then," said Ron. The two guys stood and walked out to the pitch.

"Sheesh, Ron can be so controlling sometimes," I frowned.

"Too bad about Ron, what about Draco?" smiled Ginny. "I mean, talk about major hunkness. And you talked to him? Last night? All alone? And niether of you made a move?"

"Woah woah woah, Ginny, calm down," I chuckled. "Of coarse not. We're just friends, alright?"

"Sure, 'Mione, whatever you tell yourself is great with me, but I don't buy it for one minute," smiled Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, honestly, you are still so wound tight in your childhood fantasies that you can't even see what is in front of your own nose sometimes."

"Gosh, Ron is right about you. You _do _sound just like our mother!" I giggled.

"Come on, let's go to the Quidditch pitch and see them practice," I said.

"And they're off, the Slytherin team's Gary Harrison has the ball and is heading furiously down the Quidditch pitch, right towards Ronald Weasly, the Gryffindor Keeperk, and... OH, interception by Gryffindors own Danielle Ayella." I always thought that our announcer was a bit barbarious on the speaker, but since our first year here at Hogwarts, I've kind of enjoyed the way that he did the announcements. It was definately an interesting way of announcing who had the ball.

But now, Slytherin was ahead, the score being 90-60, and Ron wasn't too happy. He was so angry that he had only blocked about five of the goals where the Slytherin Keeper had blocked at least fifteen of our attempted goals. But I'm sure that we're all expecting Harry to pull us out by catching the snitch once again. That is a bit unfair to put all that pressure on him, in my personal opinion. Everything was going fine, until.......

"What's this? There's a faulty bludger on the lose... AGAIN! Oh, will the attacks on Harry never end?" Oh cripe, Harry _is_ being attacked again. Why can't he ever be left alone for once? Poor Harry. I wish I could help him, but I don't want to hit him at the same time. Why does this sound so familiar? Oh yeah, this happened in our second year as well.

Oh dear, Harry is having a tough time dodging that bludger. How is he going to get away this time.

"There he is, and... oh no, he's stuck on the Gryffindor tower by the collar of his robes. And the bludger is not stopping for anyone or anything. It's heading straight for his head. What's this? Draco Malfoy has released Harry from his trappings and is now..... OH NO! THAT IS JUST HORRIBLE! DRACO MALFOY HAS BEEN HIT IN THE HEAD BY A BLUDGER AND IS NOW HEADING TOWARDS THE GROUND!"

"Oh no!" I cried. Draco was hurt and Harry looked as if he had wet his pants. By this time, I had made my way down to the pitch and watched as Draco was falling.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I cried. Draco was merely ten feet above me when he began his slow descent to the ground. On the right side of his face, there was what looked like a huge bruise forming.


	14. Akward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or anything else that has been already claimed by J.K. Rowling. I wish I could say that I own them, but I do not! So sad so sad. Well, on with the story.

A/N: But before the story continues, I would just like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed. I hope that you keep reading. Yup yup!

I certainly hope that Draco is alright. I can't see him just yet, but Madam Pomphrey assures me that he will be fine. It caused no serious damaged. At this news, Ron muttered, "Damn" under his breath and I hit him over the back of the head.

But I do have to admit, I was pretty impressed and very happy that Ron had helped Draco to the hospital wing. That was very sweet of him and I told him so.

"I must admit that he is a pretty neat guy," Ron reluctantly admitted, rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"He is," I said. "You just have to give him a chance." Ron smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, I promise no more Draco-bashing," he smiled. "No matter how much fun I think it is."

"Good," I smiled.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry," said Madam Pomphrey. We looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"You can see him now," she said, beckoning us with her forefinger. We stood up and went into the hospital wing. Draco was in the last one on the left. His bruise was pretty much cleaned up, so that now all that was left was a small bandage on his upper brow.

"Hey, you came to see me," he smiled.

"Of coarse we did," I smiled. "What you did was very brave."

"Yeah, mate," smiled Ron. "That was great. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. For being a poor sport and all."

"It's okay," replied Draco. "I honestly don't blame you. I know I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me if I were given the choice."

"I especially want to thank you," smiled Harry, holding out his hand. Draco shook it. "You took that bludger for me. I owe you one, mate."

"Oh good," smiled Draco, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, let me see..." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, considering the rest of the match is shot, I think I'll go and find something to do. Hey Harry, would you like to join me in a rousing game of wizards chess?"

"But of coarse, Ron," smiled Harry. "That is, if you would like me to whoop your bum." They walked out, bantering about who would beat who. I smiled as I watched them.

"Aren't you going to follow them and see who is the winner?" asked Draco. I turned and faced him.

"Nah," I smiled, sitting on the cot next to him. "I know how it's going to turn out. Harry and Ron are going to keep a steady confrontation until Harry makes a slip up with one of his knights or castles, thus leaving his queen wide open for the taking and within two or three moves of that, Ron will trap his king, most likely with his bishope. The bishop is his favorite playing piece." Draco chuckled and nodded.

"So you've basically got them both figured out, huh?" he asked.

"We've been friends for many years now, so I would hope that I know them inside and out," I smiled. I looked at his cut again.

"That looks like it hurts a lot," I commented, more to myself than to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm over it," he smiled as he ran his fingertips lightly over it.

"Try not and mess with it too much, Draco," I ordered.

"Wow, so it's true what Weasly says about you," he snickered. "You DO act just like a mother." I smiled

"Yeah, well, I guess I just can't help it sometimes. Ever since I was ten or so, I've gotten used to being a little bit bossy."

"A little?" rhetorted Draco. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, since my mum and my dad have been arguing so much about my Granny Hattie, I just felt that I sometimes had to be the adult of the tree of us and take care of myself. Not that it's all that hard, really." I shrugged at looked at the hands that I am now wringing in my lap. I do that a lot when I talk about my parents and my grandmother. I then looked at his scar and proceeded to dampen it with a cloth that was next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You should keep this from getting too dry," I said, patting it with the cloth. "If the blood dries, it'll hurt when you try and clean it later." We both smiled at each other. Now, our eyes are locked. Oh dear. Am I blushing? Please tell me that I am not blushing! Oh no, why can't I look away? But, he's not looking away either. I finally managed to look down at my hands and break the staring that we had been doing. Anyone else feel hot? Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Here," I said, handing him the cloth. "I really should be going to speak with Professor McGonagall. I told her that I wanted to discuss something with her."

"Oh, alright," he said. His throat sounds as dry as mine feels right about now.

"See you at dinner," I smiled. I stood up and left the room. Phew, I really dodged a bullet there.

As dinner time came around, I walked down the hall and was almost to the double doors when I heard Draco call me to stop. I turned and saw him.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to see if you were alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled.

"Just because you felt a little uncomfortable before you left the hospital wing," he said.

"Well, um..... it was just, um, that, I-I-I am...." Why _was_ I so uncomfortable?

"You found that stare a little frightening too, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just a little," I smiled.

"Well, I hope that you don't feel uncomfortable anymore," he said. "To tell you the truth, I felt uncomfortable as well. It just felt like you were reading my thoughts or something and that just kind of scared me."

"Yeah, I felt that too," I said. "Well, don't worry. Unlike some of out professors, I don't claim to know what everyone is thinking and what is in everyone's future." We both laughed at the thought of our divination professor.

"So, no more uneasiness?" he asked.

"No more uneasiness," I agreed.

"Okay then, let's go eat." We parted at the doors and went to our respective houses.

A/N2: I just wanted to say that I hope you all like this chapter.


	15. Almost Perfect

Disclaimer: I want to know who really reads these disclaimers, honestly. I mean, everyone knows that any story on is not owned by the auther, plots and original characters excluded of coarse. Anywho, on to the Author's Note.

A/N: I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the delay. I started school last Monday (the 30th of Augest) and have been going hectic between six classes (that's excluding nutrition and lunch), Academic Decathelon after school Monday's through Thursday's for an hour, getting on the treadmill, doing my homework, and, starting this Saturday (the eleventh), I shall be doing community service for the library to get my hours in. Did I mention the AP club? Sheesh, I'm surprised I can sleep and eat, let alone work on my fanfics. Anywho, not that any of you were really interested in my home life anyway. So, without further ado, onto the story in which Hermione and Draco are meant for each other but do not know it just yet. (Try saying that in one breath).

The next morning, I sat down at the table, feeling somewhat happier than I've been lately. I don't know what it is. It must be because Draco and I are friends. Or perhaps it's because Ron has not stopped stealing little kisses from me a lot lately. Either way, I feel tons happier.

"What are you so happy about, Missie?" inquired Ron as I sat down next to him. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no, we don't have a test today, do we? Cripe, how could I forget again?"

"No no no, Ron," I chuckled, stopping him from hitting his head. "I just... feel.... happy, that's all. No particular reason."

"Oh," frowned Ron, looking at me strangly.

"So, Ginny told me last night," I smiled to Harry, ignoring the confused look that Ron is giving me right now. "Pretty nice of you to take her to Hogsmede today."

"I'm happy, and yet so nervous," Harry admitted.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Ron said. "First dates are bound to leave your stomach in knots."

"He's right, Harry," I said. "First dates tend to play all sorts of mind games with you. It's only natural."

"I think I'm nervous enough for ten first dates," Harry laughed hesitantly, wringing his hands and looking from side to side. "I don't know WHY I should be so nervous. I mean, after all I've done against Voldemort," Ron and I flinched and Harry, as usual, ignored us, ".... a simple date should be no problem for me."

"Hiya 'Mione, Ron.... Harry," smiled Ginny. She sat down next to Harry. "I'm looking forward to Hogsmede today. Where are we going?"

"Erm... it's a surprise," muttered Harry, casting his eyes down at his nearly untouched plate.

"You have no idea where we are going, do you?" chuckled Ginny.

"No, not one blasted clue," Harry admitted sheepishly, looking at Ginny apologetically. I smiled as I saw a slight blush rise in his cheeks.

"That's alright, I'm sure we can just wonder around until we find somewhere that seems interesting," smiled Ginny. Just then, owls filled the room, all delivering the morning post. I don't expect anything, excepter perhaps the paper. Undoubtedly my parents would be furious at me for what I had done. But my eyes immediately widened when I saw a small, red envelope drop right in front of me. Oh no... it's a howler. But... who could be sending me a howler? Then, it hit me. I had taught my mother how to use a howler just two summers ago. She wanted to know how to send one in case she should ever get up the courage to yell at my Granny.

I looked at Ron, Harry, and Ginny, all of whom were reflecting my experession.

"I-I.... I.... I-I..." I have no clue what to say. My vision is becoming all blury because of the tears that are threatening to fall. With a shaky hand, I slowly turned the howler around and, even more slowly, I opened it.

"HERMIONE LORRAINE GRANGER!" it shouted. I dropped it to the table and it quickly became the shape of a mouth. "I CANNOT, REPEAT, CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOUNG LADY. FIRST, YOU YELL AT YOUR POOR GRANDMOTHER! THEN, YOU RUN OFF INTO THE NIGHT, LEAVING ME SICK WITH WORRY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT BY SOME SICK PROWLER! IF DUMBLEDORE HADN'T TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF SENDING ME A LETTER OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS, I COULD BE HAVING NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES OF YOUR DEATH FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES! I AM SO MAD AT YOU, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU'RE A BAD GIRL, HERMIONE, AND THE NEXT TIME YOU PULL SUCH A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT, I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO BOARDING SCHOOL! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY I'D HAVE TO THREATEN YOU WITH THAT, MISSIE! HMPH!" With that, the howler shred into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Hermione," said Ron, touching my shoulder. But I didn't want to hear anything from anyone. I have just been totally emberassed in front of everyone. The other students, as well as the staff, were all looking at me. Most of them were worried, but then a few of the Slytherins started laughing at me.

"Was that GRANGERS howler?"

"Yes, it was."

"Granger's got a howler, Granger's got a hoooowler," chanted Pansy Parkinson. A few of the other students began to chant along with her. Without waiting for anyone else to say another word, I ran from the Great Hall, tears streaming down my face.

"Hermione!" called Ron. "Wait up!" But I didn't listen to him. I just kept on running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, 'Mione," pleaded Ron.

"I'm not coming out," I said firmly.

"Come on, 'Mione, please come outta that stall."

"SHE'S allowed in MY stall anytime she wants," huffed Moaning Myrtle, staring angrily at Ron.

"Come on, mate," said Harry, pulling on Ron's arm. "I think she just needs some time alone."

"Okay," he said. Then he tapped once more on the door. "If you need me for anything, I'll be waiting in the Gryffindor commonroom, okay?" I didn't answer. It's not that I don't WANT to answer, it's just that I know that if I try to even make a sound, I'll cry even more. "I love you, 'Mione." With that, he left. For the next five minutes, I just sat there, staring at my feet that I have on the toilet seat. Then, there was another knock on the door. Okay, Ron, I know you love me, but enough is enough. I pulled back the door to tell him so, and then gasped.

"Oh, Draco, it's you," I hissed, pushing him aside. "What do you want, another chance to laugh at me, who got the howler?" I walked over to the sink.

"No, erm, I need to, um, use the lavatory," he said, looking at the stall.

"In the girls lavatory?" I asked, glaring at him through the mirror. He chuckled.

"Oh my, are we in the GIRLS bathroom? Oops, my mistake." I glared at him.

"So, you have come to laugh at me," I hissed.

"No, Hermione," he said, blocking me from leaving. "Look, I know this isn't the best time to joke. I just thought you might need to smile. I'm sorry." Do I believe him?

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Because, I'm your friend and that's what I do," he said. "I tell you the truth."

"Really?" I asked. I so want to believe him, but I just don't know if I can.

"Really really," he smiled. I can't take it anymore. I just broke down and cried, clinging to him.

"I'm so glad that you're not laughing at me," I sobbed into his robes. I could feel him put his arms around me.

"I know, Hermione, I know," he said, rubbing my back. Is it wrong of me to admit that it feels so good being in his arms? Oh, stop it, Hermione. You're dating Ron now and it won't do for you to be thinking of Draco like that. I felt Draco lift my chin with one of his fingers.

"Look, no matter what those other creeps think of you, I know what that was all about, and I know that you didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. You didn't do anything wrong, Hermione. And don't you believe that, not for a second." I nodded and looked at him. He looks so handsome, especially when he's concerned.

Before I knew it, I saw, his face come towards me slowly. As if that wasn't bad enough, I felt myself getting closer to his face. We were mere centimeters away when...

"Hermione!" We jumped apart.

"Ron!" I exclaimed. "Let me explain." But all I could see was his retreating figure.

A/N2: I loved this chapter. Hehehe. Hope you likie as well. Loved the reviews guys. Keep it up, please.


	16. Break Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. If I did, I so would not be here. Instead, I'd be by my pool, working on the sixth book of the series while earning like, a million dolloars a minute on the books I've already made. Drr.

A/N: I love the reviews you have all been giving me and I hope that you will continue to read. You guys are the greatest. I loff you lots, guys.

Oh cripe, what on earth have I done? Did I actually come close to kissing Draco bloody Malfoy? And did my boyfriend catch me? Now I have totally gotten myself in deep. I ran out of the girls bathroom and looked around frantically. Where did he go? Ah, there he is... heading for the stairway. I hope I can catch him before I lose sight of him. I have to explain everything. But how?

In a way, I am kind of glad that I haven't caught him just yet. By chasing him, I can have time to sort out my thoughts. What am I going to tell him? That it's not what it looks like? Of coarse it was. It looked like we were about to kiss and we were. I have to let him know how sorry I am. Almost kissing Draco has been one of the stupidest things I've done, er, almost done, in my entire lifetime. And now, I might lose yet another person in my life that I deeply care about.

As I chase him through the front door of the castle, I realize just how deep I'm in. First, my Granny bashes me in every possible way. Then, my dad and I yell at her and I run back to the castle without calming down. That was one day. Then, on a whole new day, I receive a howler from my mother, yelling at me for what I've done, and finally, I almost kiss Draco Malfoy! I amlost kiss him, knowing full well that I have a boyfriend. AND I GET CAUGHT BY RON, MY BOYFRIEND!

Oh, leave it to Ron to be running for the Quidditch pitch. He's never been that good at Quidditch, yet he did manage to help us win several games. Including the house cup once or twice.

"Ron, wait up, will you?" I cry. But he's not stopping. Of coarse not, why should he? If I were him, I probably wouldn't stop either. "Ron, now just wait one second, mister!" I am now a good ten feet behind him.

"No!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Please, Ronald!" I begged, jogging a little faster to try and catch up with him.

"Why the bloody hell should I?" he commanded. I am now by his side.

"Because I really need to explain what happened up there!" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Hmm, let's see," he said, stopping and turning to me. "I left you in the bathroom, I hope we can both agree on that. Then, I am feeling so miserable that you're crying that I decide to go and see how you, MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND, are recovering from that shock. As I walk into the bathroom, I see you, MY GIRLFRIEND, getting ready to flipping snog the biggest prat in the school! DID I MISS ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO _EXPLAIN _TO ME?"

"Look, Ron, please-" I pleaded.

"You know what, 'Mione, just save it for someone who cares, okay?" he snapped.

"Hey, Weasly!" We turned and saw Draco running our way. "Listen, Ron, I never intended to-" But Ron didn't want to listen anymore. Instead, he took a swing at Draco. Draco missed, but narrowly. Now that Ron's back is to him, Draco grabbed his left wrist (since Ron had swung with his right), and twisted it, bringing Ron to the ground.

"LET ME GO, YOU ARROGANT SON-OF-A-BISCUIT-EATER!" he cried.

"Now, you listen to me, Weasel!" Draco growled. "You and Hermione have been friends a long time. You should know her well enough that you should know that she would never hurt you intentionally. What almost happened between us in the girls bathroom was a mistake and we both admit it. Okay? That was a stupid act between two crazy teens. I don't know, maybe it's those blasted teenage hormones. But what we almost did should have not affect on the two of you."

"Are you bloody telling me that if you and Hermione were dating and you caught her 'almost' kissing me, you wouldn't be angry we me?" cried Ron, still from the ground.

"No, I would've forced your face in, personally," said Draco. "But look, we never did anything. Got it?" Ron seemed to cease struggling.

"How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth and not just trying to get me to forgive the two of you?" he growled.

"If we're lying, I swear you can beat me to a bloody pulp," assured Draco, letting go of Ron's wrist. Ron turned over onto his back and looked at both me and Draco.

"Is that a deal?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"On my honor as a Malfoy, I swear it," said Draco, extending his hand. Ron took it, they both shook hands, and then Draco helped Ron up. I quickly brushed him off and then looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," I said, dried tears on my cheeks. He smiled.

"I... forgive you," he sighed. I looked at Draco.

"Are you alright, Draco?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I'll live," he smiled. We looked at each other a few moments longer, then, when we remembered Ron was still there, we looked away. "Erm, well, I supposed I should let you two be together for a while," he said, clearly trying not to blush. He raced back up to the castle.

"Look, Ron-"

"Please, Hermione, let me go first," he said, holding up his hand to stop me. "I think.... we should break up." What did he just say? I'm stunned. Did he just say that we should break up? My expression my mirror the questions, for he went on to explain!

"You see, 'Mione, it's not because I don't have feelings for you. It's just that, perhaps we got together for the wrong reasons. I was feeling horrible about your parents and their situation, and you were vulnerable. Perhaps we confused those things for love." I thought about it for a minute and looked up at him, surprised.

"You know, Ron, I think you're right." He chuckled.

"And this surprises you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, extending his hand. "Friends?" I hesitated for a moment, then extended my hand as well and we shook. He smiled. "Besides, I think there's someone else with an eye on you." He nodded his head to the castle behind him. I stared past him and saw Draco, looking directly at me with some binoculars. He must notice that I am looking in his direction, because he quickly put them behind his back, eyes big, and walked quickly into the castle. I laughed and looked back at Ron. He, too, was smiling broadly.

"You know, Ron, I really don't deserve such a nice, sweet, sensitive guy like you. Someday, you'll make a lucky girl very happy."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me, but if you say so, I'm not going to stop you." We both chuckled and hugged. After we parted, I felt good.

"Perhaps things are better this way," I smiled. Ron only nodded. Together, we walked back up to the castle, smiling and feeling much better than ever.

A/N2: Wow, there was a lot of screaming in that chapter. hehehe. Well, I hoped all of you liked that one. My prediction is.... probably somewhere from two to three chapters left. Maybe. I'll keep you posted. Maybe more, maybe less. It just depends on how I organize the next few chapters. Anyway, love the reviews and hope you keep reading.


	17. Lucius Harms

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or anything else that deals with what you are already familiar with.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I'll try and shorten the spaces in between the updates, but I can't make any promises. My, and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate every single one of them. It pleases me to know that you like this story. I'll be done soon, hopefully, if this is not the last chapter. I might add one more, depending on how this one goes. I don't know, we'll just have to see now, won't we?

After my talk with Ron, I felt better. I still feel bad about what happened in the bathroom, now don't get me wrong. But in a way, I think it's better that we don't see each other. He's not really my type, if you think about it. He's too much of a scardy cat in my personal opinion. And although he is one of my best friends, I don't think I can see this relationship going anywhere. Don't you think the same thing?

I walked into the Great Hall where very few people were left. Only Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Malya Wood, Oliver Wood's younger sister, were left at the Gryffindor table, two members of the Hufflepuff house now snogging in their section, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl with a thick book on Transfiguration at her table, and three Slytherins at the other end of the hall- Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinslut. Oops, did I say that? I meant Parkinson. No, I definately meant Parkinslut!

Walking over to the Slytherin table, I leaned in to Crabbe and Goyle and looked at them.

"Do either of you know where Draco went?" I asked them. At first, they just looked at me rather stupidly, as if trying to figure out if I was talking to them or not. Then, they just shook their heads in the negative. I sighed, thanked them, and walked out of the Great Hall again. Perhaps I'll have better luck in some random corridor.

I was on my way to the library and had turned a corner when I was met with the most unpleasant sight. I saw Draco talking with his dispicable father, Lucius Malfoy. There he is, Pratty McPrat Senior. I quickly ducked behind a suit of armor and hoped that no one would come down the otherwise empty corridor. I want to hear what they are talking about.

"Now you listen to me, son," commanded Lucius. "Either you ditch the Mudblood or you get hurt."

"But Dad-" Draco began. Lucius held his hand to his sons throat, which stopped him. I could see Draco wringing his hands around his father's wrist in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you, son," Lucius drawled. Draco was now a good foot of the ground. Oh no, what am I going to do?

"Da-Dad, you're....cho-ch-choking me," I heard Draco say in labored breath. Oh crap, what should I do? If I were to jump out and help him, I could make matters worse than I have to. If I don't, then..... Cripe, where's a teacher when you need one? When it matters most, you can't find a single one. But when you are making a simple polyjuice potion to extract information from an enemy (er, at the time was an enemy), then they're breathing down your neck practically.

"Do you hate the feeling? The feeling of the life being squeezed from you? If you do, then you better do as I say, Draconis. If not, then you shall suffer some serious consequences. Do you hear me?" Draco didn't say anything. I mean, he couldn't. "I said 'do you hear me'? Honestly, I swear your ears don't work sometimes."

"Yeah," coughed Draco. "But too bad my nose works just fine. I can smell the fire-whiskey on your breath, _dad!_" Just then, Lucius ministered a horrible blow to the side of the head. Ouch, that's the same side that he was hit with the bludger during that one Quidditch game. Draco fell to the ground and Lucius kicked him right in the stomach. That's it, I've had enough of this horrible stuff.

"Hey, you jerk!" I cried, jumping up looking straight at Lucius. He turned sharply at me and glared. "The next time you should do that, I'll have to make sure that your face meets my fist."

"You silly little girl," he snickered. "Do you honestly think you can scare me?"

"I punched the lights out of your son, and I can do the same to you," I grumbled. We both looked at Draco, who was grasping his stomach and trying desperately to allow air into his lungs.

"As you can see, he's weak and it does not take a lot to make him wriggle with pain." I took out my wand and shouted a curse at him, only he managed to bounce the spell off of him and have it come back at me. I narrowly missed it when I ducked. Oh no, he's coming for me now. Oops. I don't suppose I've planned this the whole way through. Then, I remembered where I was. I smiled.

"What are you going to do to me, Malfoy?" I hissed, disregaurding all forms of manners. "We're in Hogwarts. There are students and teachers all around us. If you were to harm me in any way, that would not only send you to jail for attacking another human being, but you could be sent for many other things, as well as putting other students in danger!" But he kept on coming at me, a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'll do as I please," he hissed. He pulled out his wand and made to attack me when his wand flew out of his hand. We both looked in Draco's direction and saw that he now held both his and his father's wands. His wand is now pointing at Lucius.

"Another step and I swear you'll regret ever doing so," he hissed.

"Why you miserable, little-" began Lucius, walking for his son and getting ready to slap him once again. I braced myself for the sound of the smack, but none came. Instead...

"Malfoy!" Dumbledore bellowed. He was now standing in between both Malfoys. Wow, I didn't even hear the pop of him apperating. Lucius had now stopped dead in his tracks. Lowering his hand, he straightened himself out. "Don't you dare place another hand on that young man or you shall deeply regret it. I'll see to that!" Draco and I looked at each other around the adults and we both smiled. Yay for Dumbledore.

A/N2: Okay peoples. I know this story is kinda dumb but I guess people are liking it. So thank you for those reviews and I hope that you do continue to read. Especially Brit, my one constant fan in all my stories! Always Hopeful


	18. Seperation

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter and so on and so forth.

A/N: Sorry I have not been updating as much as I had hoped. I've been really busy with schoolwork and such so I'll update as many times as I possibly can. I promise.

After the trial, Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. He was to receive the Dementors kiss for his help in the Dark Lord's plotting against the wizarding world. Even when the Wizengambot had offered to cut him a deal, Lucius refused to give them any information regaurding the whereabouts or the plans that would lead anyone to the Lord's lair. So he is now on his way to Azkaban to await the dementors kiss in approximately six months.

Now, I am sitting near the lake, staring at the letter I just received from my parents. I read it over and over again, wondering about it's contents. I received it earlier today at breakfast while I was speaking with Ron and Harry about my encounter with Lucius in the hall a few weeks ago. I swear, I've told them at least a hundred times since then what had happened and they still insist on hearing about it.

I looked down at the letter in my hand. I think I should send a letter back to them. Re-reading it for the millionth time, I wonder what I'll say:

_**"Dear Hermione,**_

_**"You're father and I have been talking a lot since we've seen you last. And we have finally come to the conclusion that we just can't pretend any longer and that we are going to seperate. Just remember that we both still love you with all our hearts, and even though we are seperating, we still have all those precious memories. The one thing that I can thank your father for is that now I am more independant from your Granny and now she shall not be ruining our lives any longer. Your father and I have discussed the possibility of marraige counseling, but we figure, what's the point? There is still way too much tension in the air for us to remain together. I am telling you this because we both feel that you are old enough and can handle my bluntness, as your father puts it. We love you, Hermione, and we both want you to know how proud we are of you.**_

_**"When you get home in a few months, we will discuss with you on your living arrangments and such. You can choose to stay with whomever you feel is the right person to be with at this point in time. Niether of us will blame you or harbor any bad feelings towards that decision. We look forward to hearing from you. We both love you and hope that you can forgive us for this choice. You have done nothing wrong and we hope that you know that. Love, Mum and Dad."**_

What can I tell them? I can't just tell them that I am okay with them seperating and possibly even a divorce? I mean, not many people I know would actually be glad about their parents getting a divorce. So what do I do? I suppose the first thing that I can do is just stop crying.

"Hermione, are you crying?" asked Draco from behind me. I tried vainly to wipe the tears away from my eyes, but I knew it was no use.

"It's nothing, Draco," I whispered. I stood to leave, but he caught me by the wrist.

"Come on, Hermione, talk to me," he said. His grip was firm and powerful, but gentle and loving at the same time. I looked at him, tears still in my eyes. "I wanna help you, Hermione. Please." He walked up to me and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Draco," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I just.... don't want to burden you with my problems."

"You won't burden me with anything," he said. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. It was barely a brush, so light that if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have doubted that it even happened. I looked up at those eyes of his. Blast it all, why did he have to be so hot? I turned around, so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Draco, I am going through a lot right now, and I don't want you to pity me in any way," I said. "If you did that out of pity, please don't do it again."

"I didn't do anything out of pity, Hermione," I heard him say. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, his mouth near my ear. "I stood up for you in front of my father because I care deeply for you. And now, I want to help you in any way I possibly can. Even if you don't have feelings for me, I want you to know that I am, and always will be, here for you." He turned me around and looked deeply into my eyes.

"My parents are seperating," I said, new tears falling down my face. "I don't know what to do, nothing like this has ever happened to me before and I am scared." Draco wiped my tears away with his thumbs before resting one of them on my lips.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said. I pulled back quickly and wiped my eyes again.

"No, no, it is I who am sorry," I said, turning away once more. "At least I still have both my parents, who love me. Your father just went to Azkaban to receive the dementors kiss and your mother is dead."

"Their fates are regrettable, yes," said Draco, looking at the ground. "But, it is as you say. They do not love me, nor have they ever loved me. Why do you think I have acted so cruelly to you and the others? I've just been trying to get my parents attentions and love. And even when I knew that both were hopeless, I continued to do so anyway because I knew that that would be the only way for me to hide any emotions I feel."

"That is so sad, Draco," I said. I turned to face him this time. Now, I feel like I understand him better. I told him so.

"Talking will do that, or so I'm told," he smiled. "Is it too bold of me to ask what your feelings for me are?" he asked. I didn't say a word. Instead, I rushed up to him and threw my arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled slightly.

"I guess that answers my question," he said. We both smiled, kissed, and then headed for the castle.

_(Fifteen years later)_

"....And that is the story of how your father and I were brought together," said Hermione, looking down at her five year old daughter, Maria Katherine Malfoy. Her daughter looked up at her, wide eyed. Her poofy brown hair lay sprawled across her pillow, her green eyes filled with excitement.

"And then, five years later, you were married, right?" Maria asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, then we were married," she replied, showing Maria her engagement ring.

"Yay!" Maria cheered, clapping. Hermione chuckled, hugged her daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and headed for the door. "Good night mummy!"

"Good night, sweetheart," smiled Hermione, turning off the light.

"Mummy," Maria yawned. "I hope that when I get older and go to Hogwarts, I can meet someone I will marry. Someone a lot like daddy." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure you will, honey. Good night." She walked out of the room, closed the door silently, and then smiled as two strong arms wrapped around her.

"I love it when you tell our story," Draco smiled. He kissed her neck, turned her around, and then kissed her squarely on the lips.

"I'm sure when our son is born, he'll enjoy listening to it to," she smiled, placing her hand onto her rather large stomach.

**Finite**

A/N2: Well, that is the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it, that's for sure. Later much, peoples.


End file.
